All Hallow's Even
by ezcap1st
Summary: Halloween oneshot! What happens when Giotto possesses Tsuna? Mild fluff, 1827, AG


**A/N: **This story takes place in the TYL universe, and the gang live in Italy, Vongola HQ.

**Disclaimer: **KHR belongs to Amano Akira~

* * *

"Ah... how peaceful... so relaxing..." The Vongola Decimo breathed in deeply, the imaginary breeze soothing him. The sun shone down brightly, but the heat was mild. He was lying on a patch of grass under a tree, in the shade. Sunflowers bloomed radiantly nearby, and the only sound that could be heard was the swaying of the flowers in the breeze, as well as his own breathing. Tsuna was currently asleep and dreaming, enjoying the peace that could not be found in his life, in his mind's dreamscape.

"Decimo..." At the sound of a foreign voice, Tsuna's eyes snapped open and he sat up, looking for the source. Looking at him, was the Vongola Primo in all his regal glory, standing in front of the sunflowers. "Ah! Vongola Primo! Um, are you real, or am I dreaming you up? Oh and you can just call me Tsuna."

The Vongola Primo chuckled, and walked over to Tsuna, sitting down beside him. "Dear descendant, you are not dreaming me up. As I have said before, I am but a memory; however, today is Samhain."

"Samhain?"

"I believe that it is more commonly known as Halloween in your time. On this date, the line between the Otherworld and the Human Realm thins, allowing spirits to pass through."

"Right, today is October 31st... So, does that mean that you're a ghost now?"

"Well, yes, I suppose you could consider it that way. Tsunayoshi, shall we make a deal?"

"What kind of deal?" Tsuna narrowed his eyes, he had a bad encounter with a spirit once, so now he was wary. Although, in general, all deal makings had to be treated with caution.

"I would like to possess your body, and experience the human realm... It's been a long time since I've explored the world. I'll have the power to do this only today, and if you do not wish so, you could eject me from your body at any time. In return, I will offer you my assistance with the Vongola to the best of my abilities."

"No deal. Vongola Primo, you're already dead, I do not wish to trouble you with Vongola affairs... Although some help would be nice sometimes. However, you may possess my body. Go and have fun! Ignore the work or tell the others to leave it on my desk. I'll just stay here and take a break."

"Thank you, dear descendant. You are truly kind."

"Really, spare me the formalities, and call me Tsuna! Wait, does that mean you can do this every year on Halloween?"

"Sadly, no. I have to conserve a lot of power and energy just to possess your body. It is slightly easier when the lines are thinned, like today."

Tsuna nodded his head in comprehension, then said, "Okay then, go and have a blast!"

Giotto nodded and stood up, brushing his slacks free of any imaginary dust, and began to slowly fade. As he was about to disappear, he looked back at Tsuna and said with a smile, "Tsuna, you should call me Giotto too, since you do not wish to be formal."

Tsuna blinked, then grinned at where Giotto had been standing. "Sure thing, Giotto."

* * *

Giotto slowly came into consciousness. His descendant had a rather comfortable bed, but now was not the time to think of such things. He had only one day to make the most of. Getting up, he moved towards the bathroom, taking a quick shower, and going through the necessary routines. Wrapping a towel around his waist, he moved towards the closet, and rifled through it for clothes that suited his liking. He ended up wearing a button-down white shirt with a grey vest over it, paired with dark slacks. As he finished dressing, Reborn came into the room.

"Oi, get up... Oh, you're up already Dame-Tsuna."

Giotto smiled at the Arcobaleno in amusement. "Trick-or-treat, Reborn?"

Reborn stared at the brunet, then stated, "If you want candy, I have none. If you're thinking of skipping work because today is Halloween, I'll shoot you."

"Trick, then," Giotto walked forward and flicked his finger on the hitman's forehead, then beat a hasty retreat toward the door.

"That Dame-Tsuna... He's acting funny today..." Reborn mumbled under his breath, rubbing his forehead. "Oh well, I'll shoot him later for daring to touch me," he finished the thought with a sadistic grin.

* * *

The next person Giotto bumped into was Lambo. "Good morning, Lambo. Trick-or-treat?" The teenager, still only half-awake, reached into a pocket and took out a lollipop. "There, Dame-Tsuna," he yawned and threw it clumsily at Giotto. The Vongola Primo chuckled quietly and kept the candy, continuing on his quest for breakfast.

At the kitchen, he met Chrome, who was preparing breakfast for herself and Mukuro – who had been released from the Vendice, courtesy of Tsuna. "Good morning, Chrome. Trick-or-treat?" Chrome blinked, then replied, "Good morning, Boss," and retrieved a bar of chocolate from the refrigerator, which she then passed to Giotto.

"Thank you," Giotto beamed at her and moved towards the coffee, brewing himself a cup of coffee. Chrome merely observed in silence, as she finished preparing her breakfast, and then she pointed out something. "Boss? You didn't put in any sugar..."

Giotto blinked, then replied, "Oh, just trying something new." He smiled at her, then picked up the cup of coffee and an apple, walking towards the garden. On the way, he saw Ryohei running around, shouting about, "Training TO THE EXTREME!" In the gardens, he stood at the entrance of the hedge maze, munching his apple and waiting for the boxer to appear, enjoying the feel of cool air against his skin.

Sure enough, the boxer appeared and shouted, loudly, "Good morning, Sawada! Do you want to join me?"

"No, thank you, trick-or-treat?"

The boxer, surprisingly, produced a wrapped piece of candy, seemingly out of nowhere, tossed it at Giotto, and went on his merry way. The boss pocketed the candy, then finished his apple and drank the rest of his coffee, strolling back towards the kitchen to dispose of the apple core and wash the mug. This time he met Yamamoto Takeshi and Gokudera Hayato in the kitchen, who were eating breakfast. "Good morning, Tsuna/Jyuudaime!" Their cheerful greetings made him smile. "Good morning, Yamamoto, Gokudera-kun. Trick-or-treat?"

The two blinked, then Gokudera stood up and rushed over to the fridge, taking out a stick of candy cane, and gave it to his boss. Yamamoto did the same, only he offered rock candy. Giotto thanked them, and they sat back down to eat their breakfast. "Oh, Gokudera-kun, could you inform all the guardians that there is a meeting in half an hour's time? I'll go and inform Hibari-san, the rest are left to you."

Gokudera answered positively, and when he finished his breakfast he went looking for the other guardians, along with Yamamoto. Giotto went to the Foundation, looking for Hibari Kyouya. As luck would have it, he found the Cloud guardian meditating outside in the gardens of the Foundation.

"What do you want, herbivore?" Hibari addressed him without opening his eyes nor looking in his direction. Giotto was amused, but replied, "There's a meeting in 20 minutes' time. Trick-or-treat, Hibari-san?" That made Hibari open his eyes, and turn and level a glare at him. However, he did offer the Vongola Primo a piece of gum, before brushing past him. Probably to change and get ready for the meeting.

Giotto sauntered towards the meeting room, but along the way, Reborn appeared. "I heard you arranged a meeting, Dame-Tsuna," the Arcobaleno stared at him with inscrutable eyes. "Ah, yes, Reborn, I suppose you might as well come along, although the contents of the meeting probably won't interest you," Giotto responded jovially. With that, the both of them moved on.

* * *

"Now that all of you have been gathered, I suppose you are curious about why I called a meeting, since I just conducted one yesterday, yes?"

Murmurs and nods of assent were seen, and Giotto grinned. "Now, I would like to inform all of you that I am not Sawada Tsunayoshi."

This statement was met with chaos. Gokudera stood up and shouted, "WHAT! Where is Jyuudaime, you bastard?" Yamamoto was trying to restrain him, Ryohei was shouting, "That can't be true, TO THE EXTREME!" Chrome was silent, holding hands with Mukuro, but her grip slightly tightened. Lambo was quiet as well, staring at Giotto intensely. Hibari's eyes had narrowed, as were Mukuro's, and Reborn's.

Giotto felt amused, but – back to business. "Be silent, Storm and Sun guardians." This prompts Reborn to hit the back of their heads to shut them up. "Now, as I was saying, I am not Vongola Decimo, but Vongola Primo. I asked him to loan me his body last night, seeing as I only have enough power to possess him just for today, October 31st. Also known as Samhain, or Halloween to you. As I had explained to my dear descendant, today the line between the Otherworld and Human Realm thins, thus making it easier for me to borrow his body. I am sure the Mist guardian could explain more on this, but time is of the essence for me. Do not worry, you will have your Vongola Decimo back safely at the end of this day. The reason I called this meeting was to ask if the rest of you would be willing to loan your bodies to my guardians. It is boring for me to explore and re-acquaint myself with the living world alone, you see," Giotto ends his explanation there.

Gokudera is of course, the first to react, "I'm sorry for my rudeness, Vongola Primo! If there is any way that I can be of assistance, I will wholeheartedly do my best!" Yamamoto laughs and says, "Oh, okay then, this is interesting! I wonder how this experience will be like." Ryohei actually doesn't understand anything, but seeing as the other two guys are responding positively, he joins in and shouts, "Ohhh! I'm in, TO THE EXTREME!" Mukuro smirks, and tells Chrome, "My dear, I think I shall share your body again. My own body will be lent to the Vongola Primo's Mist guardian." Chrome doesn't say anything, just nods her head quietly in assent. Lambo voices his assent too, since it desn't seem dangerous or anything. Hibari says nothing, his face impassive.

"I'm sorry to ask this of you, but as it seems today will be a day off, would you mind holding down the fort, Reborn? Tsuna said that, ah, his work should be left on his desk," Giotto looks at Reborn evenly while asking his question. The Arcobaleno smirks and tilts his fedora over his face, saying, "Who do you think I am? I'm the best hitman in the Mafia. That Dame-Tsuna will be facing hell from me when he comes back."

Giotto laughs, a short, happy laugh, responding with, "Don't be so harsh on my dear descendant. Well then, I think I'll ask my guardians to come now, the rest of you could take a break." The rest of them wait in quiet anticipation, and within a few minutes, they seem to have made the transition.

"'Sup, boss!"

"This seems fun, de gozaru."

"Yare, yare, this is interesting."

"Woah..."

"How dull."

"Kufufufu... Letting me have a body to wreak havoc?"

This leaves Chrome and Reborn the only spectators of the possession of the guardians. Giotto clears his throat and decides to warn his guardians. "We're only staying here for today, so don't go overboard with the Decimo's guardians' bodies. I do not wish to endanger Decimo without guardians to guard him. Spade, don't attempt anything, one day is not enough for you to go through with any schemes; also, if your attempts get you caught, the Mist guardian's body could be thrown into prison again. Now, we only have today, so I think the schedule will be... Going out to explore Italy for now, then coming back to have a look at how the Vongola Headquarters have changed. Anything comments?"

Spade raises his right hand, "With all due respect, that seems quite frivolous, Primo. Since I am possessing only half the Mist guardian, I think I shall go ahead and train the other half." This makes Chrome look sharply at him, but the voice that comes out is that of Mukuro's. "Do not try anything funny with my body or Chrome, Daemon Spade." Spade sneers, "I won't do anything to your body nor the girl's, all I wish to do is train her. There is no need for extra baggage that cannot take care of themselves in the Vongola." That causes Chrome to flush, although Mukuro voices a growl from her throat. Giotto sighs, and asks, "Do you accept it, Chrome? If not, I can always - " She shakes her head, and quietly mutters, "It's alright, Primo-sama. I do not mind training with Spade-san." Giotto accepts her answer, and then turns to Reborn, "Anything I should take note of?" Reborn asks if he can fight, and Giotto answers that hand-to-hand combat should be fine. "In any case, I will arrange a few bodyguards for you, go ahead to the lobby, I'll go and get a chauffeur and the bodyguards." With that, the guardians leave, and so does Reborn, only in different directions.

* * *

The guardians and Giotto meet their chauffeur, who turns out to be Lancia, and the bodyguards are Colonello and Fong. The afternoon is spent exploring Italy, and how much it changed. They stop in a restaurant for lunch, and Giotto invites the bodyguards and driver to eat together. After that, they stroll around, and after taking in the sights, they finally decide to go back to the Vongola Headquarters in the late evening, albeit a little reluctantly on Giotto's part.

In the mansion, they go check out the differences and changes in the Vongola Headquarters. The office, training rooms, kitchen, gardens, etc. After wearing themselves out exploring the place, they retreat to the kitchen for dinner.

When they finish eating, the group moves out to the patio in the back. There are a few tables and chairs set out, so they pull out chairs and seat themselves at a table. There's silence for a while, as they breathe in the air, just soaking in the tranquility of the environment and companionship.

"It's been a long time since we've been in the living realm... Things changed again. Although, it still makes me feel nostalgic and miss the old days..." Giotto reminisces. "Yeah, boss, it's great to be able to just _feel _again..." G smacks the table to enforce his point, and then rubs his palms together. Asari laughs, and comments, "The music has evolved so much, de gozaru." Knuckles rubs his left hand against his right forearm absently, and joins in the conversation, "The Vongola Headquarter's been renovated many times, but the structure's still the same, and strong." Lampo yawns and lazily drawls, "There doesn't seem to be anything worthy of conquest." Alaude remains silent, eyes closed and arms folded. A small smile graces Giotto's face, and they continue chatting for a while. Sitting there, the faint smell of grass and flowers tickle their senses, and small lights of fireflies blink at them. The light spills out from the windows of the mansion onto the grounds of the patio, and it bathes them in a soft glow.

"It's been a fun day, but I think it's about time we return their bodies to them already. Before that, shall we go for one last walk?" Giotto proposes. The guardians stand up and push their chairs back in, then proceed to pace around the gardens, splitting up into pairs. G and Asari lead the group, with Knuckles and Lampo in the middle, and Giotto with Alaude bringing up the rear. As if following some unknown signal only they know, the group finishes walking around the garden, and stop in front of the door which they exited from Vongola Headquarters. "Ok, boss, I'll see you later, I'm going this way," G points towards the right direction, and waves back at Giotto before walking briskly away. "Haha, I'm going in the same direction as G, see you later too, Giotto!" Asari good-naturedly laughs and jogs after G, managing to catch up to him. "I'll be going that way, with Lampo," Knuckles informs Giotto, then drags Lampo off with him, in the left direction. Giotto turns to Alaude and beckons him to follow, as he starts moving towards the bedroom where he first woke up that morning.

"My dear descendant is a wonderful man... Without him to pave the way, I doubt we could have been able to spend this day together," Giotto murmurs quietly, just loud enough for Alaude, walking behind him to hear. They finally reach the bedroom, and Giotto opens the door and ushers Alaude in, then locking the door. Alaude approaches the bed and sits down, adjusting his position so that he would feel comfortable. "Thanks for accompanying us today. And G was right, it's great to be able to feel." Giotto chuckles, moving towards Alaude and sitting down beside him. Unexpectedly, he embraced the man, and leaned his head on the other man's shoulder.

"..."

The room was silent, save for sounds of the steady breathing of the two men in the room. Tears start to form and prick at Giotto's eyes. Before the tears have a chance to fully form, Alaude lifts his arms and returns the embrace, his hold on Giotto firm and steady. Giotto breathes in deeply, then releases it in a ragged sigh.

"We have to wait for so long, and only get to spend one day together..." At this point, Giotto's voice starts getting shaky, and he closes his mouth and swallows, once, twice, trying to get himself back under control. His grip on Alaude tightens.

"We get to love each other even after death... For all of eternity... Why brood on the sad details?" For the first time since the meeting, Alaude speaks up. Giotto chuckles, again, and in a more composed voice answers, "Indeed, why do I brood, when our time together left is so little?" He releases his hold on his Cloud guardian, and straightens his back, raising his face so that he could look at the other man. "Hm, this boy does bear some resemblance to you," Vongola Primo teases his lover.

Alaude snorts, "His looks can hardly be compared to mine."

"True, you look far more different," Giotto smiles, a soft smile that was full of love, directed at Alaude. His lover blinks, then leans forward, capturing soft lips. Giotto responds, opening his mouth slightly, tilting his head_ just so_, and the kiss deepens. Alaude's tongue darts towards the open mouth offered, sliding in and exploring the foreign territory. The tongue runs over the teeth, walls of the cheeks, gums and finally, challenged Giotto's tongue in a battle of dominance. Their tongues dance to a familiar tune, with Alaude leading. Alaude's hands reach up, one to hold onto his lover's face, the other snaking behind to grip Giotto's neck, offering support. Giotto reaches up, desperately, _needily_, grabbing onto the fabric of Alaude's shirt to steady himself; to _feel_ more of his lover. When the need for air finally comes up, they pull away from each other, hearts thumping, chests heaving, lips glistening, a strand of saliva still connecting them - until gravity did its job and broke the thread off. They stared deeply into each others' eyes, conveying strong emotions that words could not express as well. Finally, Giotto closes his eyes and re-opens them, to look at the clock on the bedside table.

"We've only got 15 more minutes..." Wistfulness was apparent in those words. Alaude caresses his lover's face, softly inquiring, "Can't you be more happy with me?"

Giotto blinks, then re-directs his gaze to look at his lover. He breaks out into another smile, one that spoke of happiness and contentment this time. His left hand reaches up to grab the hand on his face, and nuzzles into it. With the other, he holds onto his lover's hand, and interlocks their fingers. All the while, they maintain eye contact. "I love you," Giotto breathes. Alaude's eyes say, "I know."

"I love you, too," Alaude replies. He leans forwards, and Giotto lets go of the hand on his face, in favour of wrapping his left hand around his lover's neck. Alaude's right hand drops to rest on his waist, tightening around him and pulling him closer. Giotto's eyes slid close, their lips meeting again for another heated dance. Once more, the devil called air pulled them apart. Giotto spares another glance at the clock. "One last kiss," he utters. Alaude complies, whispering, "I love you," against Giotto's lips before swooping down for the last kiss. They break apart just as the clock displays the time as 12 midnight; eyes connecting and gleaming with love, before the shine dulls, and eyes shut.

The clock showed the time as 12:01 AM.

* * *

"Ahh..." Tsuna stands up and stretches. He had been relaxing in his mind's dreamscape all day, and it had been a refreshing break. He was pretty sure that when he returned, he'd have to face hell from Reborn, but it had been worth it. The brunet had lazed around the whole day, and taken a nap, but now he could feel that it was time to return to his body. Not that Giotto had told him what time he was returning his body or anything, it was just a gut feeling. And here his ancestor came now! Hmm, he looked rather happy, so probably nothing had gone wrong.

"Hello, Tsunayoshi," Giotto greeted the Vongola Decimo.

"Hey, Giotto. How was the human world?"

"Oh, it was a fun outing. Would you like me to show you tomorrow night? I've run out of power for today, but if you wish, I could show you what I did tomorrow."

"No, there's no need. If you enjoyed yourself, then it's fine. You can just save your energy for the next Halloween when you want to borrow my body again."

Giotto blinked, a little surprised at those words, then beamed at Tsuna and said, "You're a really good person, Tsunayoshi. I will keep those words in mind, and tell my guardians too."

"No problem, really, Giotto. Well I suppose I better get to my body before Mukuro does, or something," Tsuna shudders at that thought, then waves cheerfully at Giotto as he fades away. He can see the radiant smile of Giotto, and the outline of someone approaching his ancestor. Was that one of his guardians? Whoever that was, looked rather familiar.

* * *

Slowly, he regained his bearings. Where was he? On a bed, it seemed. Opening his eyes, he doesn't recognize the place. Then he looked down at himself, and realized he was holding the boss of the herbivores, and that their faces are in startlingly close proximity. He draws back, then re-evaluates his situation. He quickly infers what had probably happened. Now that he had a clear grasp of the situation, this room which looked unfamiliar was probably the herbivore's private quarters. As interesting as it was to observe the room, the herbivore himself was more fascinating at the moment. With his eyes closed and steady breaths, it seemed like he had just fallen asleep. If he were to let go, the herbivore would probably fall back onto the bed. But, strangely, he didn't feel like letting go. And if the flickering behind the eyelids were any indication, the herbivore was waking up. Of course, he was right. The eyelids fluttered open, and the herbivore looked confused.

"Hibari-san?" The skylark grunts in acknowledgement. "What are you doing in my room?" At this question, the ex-prefect just levels a glare at him. Tsuna made yet another discovery, "Why are you hugging me? And why are we holding hands?" Hibari Kyouya releases him and retorts, "Ask your ancestor."

"Oh..." Tsuna blinks and then, "HIIIEEE?" He stares, horrified, at Hibari, coming to a realization. The skylark just smirks at him. The brunet sighs, then eyed the clock. "It's already 12:15..." he mumbles to himself. He hears a yawn, and looks up at Hibari. "Ah, Hibari-san, do you want me to show you the way back to your base?" Hibari just stared at him coolly, then flopped onto the bed. "I'm tired. Wake me up and I'll bite you to death," the raven-haired man stated. Tsuna looks at him incredulously, then sighs, for the second time, and moves off the bed to change into pyjamas. He returned to his bed, and crawled under the sheets, quietly saying, "Goodnight, Hibari-san."

* * *

The next day, he woke up to see Hibari-san searching through his closet, covered in only a towel. The brunet yawned, then stretched and got out of the bed. Just in time, as Reborn burst through the doors. "Wake up, Dame-Tsuna! Oh, Hibari's here too?"

"Geh! Reborn!" Tsuna internally screamed in horror. Reborn smirked at him, then questioned innocently, "Did I interrupt?"

"No! You didn't! There was nothing going on!" Tsuna yelled at him. Hibari just twitched in annoyance at all the noise, before finding some clothes that seemed to be able to fit him. "Oh, anyway, since you're here, could you tell the others that I want to have a meeting in an hour?" Reborn raises an eyebrow, and replied, "Sure I could, but after that you're facing hell from me." Tsuna groans and mutters, resigned, "I know..."

Hibari just snorts at them, then strides back to the bathroom to change, and after getting dressed, leaves the room. Reborn follows in his wake - after tossing one last sadistic smirk that just promised pain at Tsuna.

* * *

Tsuna washed up, changed, and went down for breakfast. After that, he organized his thoughts, then entered the meeting room. "Ok, everyone here? Well, any questions about what happened yesterday? I'll clear up any questions or misunderstandings." That didn't take long, and at the end, he told them, "Don't tire out Primo's guardians. They need to conserve their energy and powers just to communicate with us, so if you rely on them too much, you won't get much done. Also, they can possess us only on Halloween, but that won't be for a long time. So there's nothing to worry about. And that's all, so meeting adjourned."

Which meant, facing hell from Reborn, START!

That lasted for about a week, before things went back to normal. The weird thing was, throughout the week, he thought Hibari-san was taking notice of him, more than usual. And sometimes the aura of bloodthirst he felt from Hibari-san was off the charts, scaring him. But Tsuna figured that Hibari-san would sort it out himself. Just, hopefully without too much pain and injury on his part. Anyway, at the end of the week, he really did think everything was back to normal. That was, until he bumped into Hibari-san in the gardens.

* * *

Hibari himself had no idea why he was taking more notice of the boss of the herbivores. He chalked it up to the circumstances of which he found himself in, following that eventful Halloween. However, he prided himself on having self-discipline, so he tried to shove aside all thoughts of the brunet. Keyword being tried. No matter where he was nor what he did, thoughts of the brunet managed to worm themselves into his mind. And if he saw something that reminded him of Tsuna, he would spend a little more time than usual to see if the brunet was anywhere nearby. Slowly, over the few days of 'Hell Week' for Tsuna, he grew frustrated at the fact that he had an _obsession_, which he _could not control_. And when he was about to vent his dissatisfaction on the unsuspecting brunet, the First Generation Cloud guardian appeared in his dreams and had a talk with him.

"It seems that you are frustrated. About the matter with your leader, I assume?"

Hibari snarled wordlessly at the blond, then whipped out his tonfas and growled, "I'll bite you to death for implanting this obsession in my mind."

Alaude yawned, ignoring the threat from Hibari. "Now, my suggestion would be that you ask him out, and establish a relationship with him. That would solve the problem of your uncontrollable 'obsession', as you termed it. From there on you can figure out and think over your feelings for him. My advice though, is not to waste too much time, mortals only have a limited lifespan," here he looked straight at Hibari, matching him stare for stare. In his eyes, Hibari could see the emotions and sincerity that Alaude was expressing. Wordlessly, he kept his tonfas, and muttered, "I'll think about it." Alaude closed his eyes, grunted in acknowledgement, and left Hibari's dream, leaving him alone to his thoughts, and to ponder what he would do next.

* * *

"Ah, Hibari-san, what a coincidence," Tsuna greeted Hibari nervously. "Nice morning, right?" He continues his nervous babble, until Hibari turns and glares at him. "You are noisy, herbivore. Keep quiet." Tsuna promptly shuts his mouth. Hibari is silent for a few more minutes, then turned to face him. "Herbivore. You are not in a relationship at the moment, correct? Go out with me." Tsuna gapes at him, dumbfounded. "Ex-excuse me?" Hibari sighs inaudibly, then repeats himself. "Please go out with me, Sawada Tsunayoshi." Tsuna, at the moment, cannot comprehend what is going on, but his first thought was that Reborn was screwing with him. Then again, why would Reborn pull such an elaborate stunt? Which leaves, Mukuro's illusions. But his Mukuro radar wasn't tingling... "Who are you and what have you done to Hibari-san!" Tsuna blurts out, about to go into panic mode and freak out. At this, the skylark visibly twitches, then he moves closer to the brunet, gripping him tightly and restricting him from escaping. He leans forward and kisses the shorter male chastely on the lips, before releasing him. "Sawada Tsunayoshi. I will give you a week's time to consider what I said and give me a reply." With that said, he turned and left.

Over the next two days, Tsuna worried over how to answer Hibari-san. Well, he really wasn't in a relationship, ever since Kyoko confessed she was going out with Basil, and Haru had finally stopped pestering him and stayed in Japan. He wasn't really sure he swung that way, too. But well... There was no harm in trying right? With that in mind, he mustered his courage and went to find Hibari-san, and again, he found the skylark out in the gardens. "Um... Hibari-san?" The raven-haired man turned and faced the brunet, looking expectant. "Uh, yeah, we could try going out..." he trails off, fidgeting, unsure of what to say next. The skylark makes a noise of assent, and swoops down to claim a kiss from his prey.

"From now on, you belong only to me, Tsunayoshi. Anyone who tries to touch you will be bitten to death. Also, you will call me Kyouya."

"Uh... okay... Kyouya, why did you suddenly ask me out?"

Here, the aloof Cloud guardian blushed slightly, and coughs into his hand, averting his head. Tsuna only tilts his head, wondering what Kyouya was thinking about to make him feel embarrassed, and what the answer to his question was.

10 November marked the start of their long-lasting relationship.

* * *

**Epilogue**

Another 10 years down the road, midnight, a brunet was having a dream.

"Ah, hello, Giotto! It's Samhain today!"

"Hello, Tsunayoshi. Yes, indeed, and I have stored enough power to possess your body for the day. May I?"

"Yeah, go ahead, and you can go all the way with your Cloud guardian if you want. I don't mind. Give him my thanks, and tell him that he's a good matchmaker, would you? And do you think you could send Kyouya here to accompany me?"

The Vongola Primo raised an eyebrow, hummed thoughtfully, and replied, "Yes, I think I could manage that. Well then, see you later, I suppose. Thank you, Tsuna."

"Oh, no problem at all, go have a blast!"

* * *

**A/N: **Halloween special! Actually I had no idea what to do, I'm lousy at writing crack, and I had an idea of what I wanted to see, but the details are hard to pin down and elaborate. Therefore, I just let my brain run, and try to push together a story. Which ended up in this... I think the characters are horribly OOC, but I don't know how else I can improve upon it. I didn't want to write smut for this 'Halloween special'... Point out any mistakes I missed, ConCrit is appreciated, and lastly, Happy Halloween to you guys who celebrate it~


End file.
